marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 56
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Officer Wilford * Officer Smokey Other Characters: * Janie Races and Species: * * Locations: * Carolinas | StoryTitle2 = Children of the Beast (Part 3 of 6) - Trail of Blood | Writer2_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler2_1 = James Fry | Inker2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Colourist2_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Synopsis2 = Jack transforms into the Werewolf just as Silver Dagger attacks, but his opponent's silver regalia puts him at a severe disadvantage so the feral beast tries to escape into the woods. Silver Dagger effectually hunts the Werewolf and critially wounds him, but not without getting bit in the process, forcing him to break off pursuit long enough to purify his own wounds and not contract the curse. The bleeding Werewolf stumbles and crawls as far as he can before collapsing, when he's met by a large group of other werewolves, the lead one speaking and greeting him as "dad". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** A forest near Los Angeles | StoryTitle3 = Family Matters (Part 4 of 4) - Brotherly Love | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Jim Fern | Inker3_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist3_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Synopsis3 = Stingray blasts at the rocks covering the cavern entrance where Diane is trapped inside while Tiger Shark stands aside and laughs mockingly. Newell pleads that Arliss should still care something for his sister, but again and again he insists there is no Todd Arliss, only Tiger Shark. Finally, the villain dives into the water to leave, and Stingray can't even stop him because he drained his electro-bolt batteries. He starts using the suit's enhanced strength to dig into the cavern with his hands, but progress is slow. He's nearly given up hope when Tiger Shark unexpectedly returns to help, though he refuses to explain why. Together, Stingray and Tiger Shark dig through the cave-in and find the unconscious Diane. Just as they work together to get her unpinned from the rubble, the continued collapse of the caverns triggers the lab's auto destruct, giving them all mere moments to escape before everything explodes. Denying his motivations to the end, Tiger Shark holds the collapsing exit open long enough to let Newell escape with his wife. When the lab explodes, it doesn't appear as if Tiger Shark made it out in time. Outside, Diane regains consciousness and Walter solemnly explains that Tiger Shark saved them. Diane corrects him and says they were saved by her brother, Todd. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Caverns of Dorcas' Undersea Laboratory | StoryTitle4 = Any Number Can Play | Writer4_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist4_1 = Dave Sampson | Letterer4_1 = Gary Fields | Synopsis4 = Robbie Baldwin spots a suspicious masked man out on the town one night near Benson's lab and opts to follow as Speedball, mainly because he's paranoid about somehow getting blamed if anything is stolen. He discovers the man is a member of the "Slice and Dice Club", six men in dice-themed masks that have started to turn on each other over embezzlement in their shared restaurant venture. Two are assassinated before Speedball follows their ally to their club to find the remaining three are all in cahoots against him. When he's seen enough, Speedball decides to not get involved and let the police handle it, but trips over a can on his way out, alerting the men to his presence. With no other choice, Speedball leaps into the fray until the murderers are all knocked out, then escapes before the police arrive. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Slice and Dice dinner club | Solicit = Yes, Wolverine and Hulk had it out last issue, but that doesn't mean they can't team-up, right? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}